


Entwined: Red and White

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [15]
Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Candy Canes, Creampie, F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: There's not a whole lot that warriors can do in the dead of winter.  To someone like Toyohisa, the season is torturous and frustrating beyond belief.  You have a solution, though: frustrate him even more some other way as a distraction.





	Entwined: Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Toyohisa's always paired up with a person who'd never afraid to get real confrontational with him. >:3c I can't wait for it to be next year already, so that season 2 can start.

There was constant movement.  Occasional variations occurred but never went too far from the base pattern.  

Up and down.  Forward and back.  In and out.  

Over and over these opposing actions repeated between two equally different people--you and Toyohisa.  

The supporter and the warrior, rationality and instinct, future and past.  As contrary as you two were, butting heads often as a result, the affection and desire you had for each other kept you unbreakably united.  

Currently, though, you were united in more ways than one.  

The winter had restricted a lot of activity for the Drifters, especially with snow falling on a near-daily basis.  Thankfully, after taking over the Orte capital of Verlina, you did not have to worry about food or shelter, as the city was abundant in both.  You, Nobunaga, Yoichi, the elves and the dwarves were relieved and happy, the latter two groups especially for the first time in quite a while.  

Only one person was dissatisfied with being confined largely to the indoors, which might not have been much, except that that one person was the General of the army and the best fighter you had.  Cabin fever would not begin to describe what a man like Toyohisa would be going through--if he didn’t have some outlet, that is.  

Being raised as a warrior meant that fighting was his first and foremost desire, but done properly, all that energy and aggression could be redirected so that he wouldn’t become pent-up and irritable like a chained wolf.  

Your duties were quite different, so you didn’t see each other for most of the day.  But there were times when you would pass each other in the halls or gather in the war room for meetings, and more often than not these encounters would lead to stolen indiscretions of him bending you over the billiard table in the salon, or desperately trying to steady the armoire you were hiding in so that no one would get wise to your dalliances.  

You didn’t always let him have his way, though.  Sometimes you wouldn’t let him enter you, or stop before either or both of you came.  Each tryst could be a handful of heated kisses just as easily as it could be a toe-curling fuck that liquefied your bones and left your underwear in serious need of a wash.  There was no way to know for sure.  

Today had been quite the extended pursuit, with you teasing him first thing in the morning by stroking him awake, then rushing out the room because you had promised to help the elves with something and it could _not_ wait.  You completely ignored him during lunch, slipped your tongue in his mouth during an all-too-short kiss in the barracks where the dwarves were, and made sure he noticed the way your top was partially open to allow a generous glimpse of skin when you innocently bent over a table to examine a map for patrol routes that Yoichi was showing you.  The instant the meeting was over, you’d bolted out the door, with a red blur following closely behind.  The rest of the Drifters, Saint-Germi, Alesta, Flamé and Shara, either shook their heads, snickered, or blushed.  They knew exactly what was going on.  

Your giggles echoed off the walls.  He smirked hungrily.  

He liked a good chase.  And you liked to be chased.  

It was in the servant’s stairwell that he caught you at last, his growl traveling into your throat from a brutal kiss as he pinned you to the wall.  There was still a chance that someone could come by and find you, but that concern was the farthest thing from both of your minds when he jammed himself into your hot center and immediately engaged in the primal rhythm he’d been craving all day.  

It was during this carnal craze that you noticed something, and in-between moans and pants you found yourself laughing.  

Toyohisa twitched and pulled away from neck where he’d been leaving a small constellation of hickeys.  “What’s so funny?” he demanded.  

“I was--I was just thinking,” you said, your words rendered staccato by Toyohisa’s cock drilling away at you, “that we resemble a candy cane.”  

As usual, Toyohisa was clad in his red armour, but along with your cream-coloured shirt, you had on a shawl of thick, blanched wool.  With his arms hooked around your thighs and yours around his neck, it was not much of a stretch to imagine the diagonal stripes of colour.

Toyohisa frowned.  “What the hell is that?”  

“I-- _ohh!_  I told you, didn’t I?  It’s--it’s a treat that we have around this time of year!” you answered, quickly drawing a cane shape with your finger for him.  “And, it’s red and white, so...”  

Just as this random candy thought had occurred to you, an idea then struck Toyohisa as well.  

“Ohhh, right.  But you’ll have to refresh my memory.”  

He let go of one of your legs, meeting your confused look with a devious grin.

“Describe it to me.”

Placing his thumb over your clit, he slowly started tracing circles around it.  

You bit your lip from the ecstatic shock.  You wanted to glare at him, call him names, but instead you strengthened your grip on his shoulders.  “It… it tastes like peppermint, so it’s cool.”  

Toyohisa pulled your shirt down so that your breasts were exposed, and wet both your nipples with his tongue before blowing on them.  

“Like that?”  

“Ye-yes!” you hissed.  

“And?”  

“It’s sweet.  It tastes… really good...”  Sentences were hard.  

The wonderful pressure on your clit went away, and a pair of fingers glossy with your essence pushed into your mouth.  

“Sweet like that?”  

You nodded, sucking hard and curling your tongue around him.  “Mm-hmm… So… so sweet…”  

Toyohisa shuddered.  “What else.”  

“Um… L--long--”

Without warning, Toyohisa shoved in as deep as he could, to the point that you had to stand on your toes.  

“-- _hard!_ ” you shrieked, clenching your walls down on him.  “Long and hard--hard, _hard, so hard, FUCK, TOYOHISA!!_ ”  

Your head banged against the wall from your orgasm-induced convulsions.  By now, at least a few people must have heard you.  Lewd grunts, mewls, and slaps of skin rang out to all the floors above and below.  But the point of no return had already been passed.  

Toyohisa held onto both of your legs again to better control his thrusts, going faster and rougher by the second until finally he came with a roar, pumping you full of his seed.  

You trembled and held on tight, weakly rolling your hips as he continued to buck his own.  All of it felt so good--not just the orgasm but everything after.  The crushing embrace of his arms, the smell of sweat emanating from his hair, his ragged breathing steaming on your neck.  Even the feel of a warm stickiness coursing down your thigh made you coo with contentment.  

There were several minutes of you both grinding together like it was vital for the two of you to survive.  The inevitable separation lasted just long enough for you to rearrange your clothes, then Toyohisa scooped you up and made a beeline for your room.  

In your bed your bodies would once again be joined, limbs entwined and mouths locked, red and white moving in that same delectable manner that they’d done so many times before, and would even more in the days to come.  

**Author's Note:**

> Candy canes are given out at [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
